Love Him Madly
by CherryMurder
Summary: Loki relata lapsos importantes de su vida, como un fugas amorío con uno de sus mejores amigos en la universidad lo llevo a darse cuenta que esta perdida y locamente enamorado de su hermano adoptivo. Thor se vuelve su mas profundo sueño. AU MCU
1. 1 Someday soon

He deseado amanecer en los fuertes brazos de mi hermano mayor, el conocía la verdad en realidad no éramos hermanos biológicos. Simplemente nos criaron juntos debido a que mi madre, porque si Frigga es mi madre, junto a Odín me adoptaron cuando mis padres fallecieron. No recuerdo mi vida antes de ser parte de los Odinson, mi primer recuerdo el que más atesoro eran un par de brillantes ojos azules. Los ojos perfectos a su parecer. Y si estaba enamorado de Thor, porque quién no lo estaba de él.

Suspiro molesto, y hablando del rey de roma no había llegado a la cafetería donde ambos nos habíamos citado. Hacían semanas que no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, todo por culpa de la estúpida de Foster. Esa escoria que ni siquiera la podía considerar como alguien a su nivel, como podría preferir alguien tan bajo como de la facultad de Nutrición. Su rostro volvió a formar una mueca de horror.

Estúpido y perfecto hermano mayor, esperaría un poco más, lo haría por Frigga solo por su amada madre. Su relación con Odín seguía siendo como la guerra fría, con una tensión que podrías cortar como el hilo de la vida manejado por las moiras griegas. Debía volver a concentrarme en su libro, despejar su mente era lo único que necesitaba, no se podía quejar estaban próximos a terminar la especialidad y poder empezar nuestra nueva vida laboral. Había escuchado por chismes, dígase por la boca de Tony Stark uno de sus pocos amigos de toda la vida que Thor seguiría siendo el albañil más deseado del Hospital SHIELD. Yo siempre he deseado más, es por ello por lo que estoy buscando una pequeña pasantía para mejorar mis habilidades quirúrgicas en Alemania. Strange es como yo en ese aspecto; Tony aun lo esta pensado, no se puede despegar de Steve.

Termino un capitulo más de su libro regalo de Strange, hasta cierto punto les retrataban a su hermano y a él mismo. Thor vendría siendo el ángel que apoya al demonio, que si no podía negar que se percibía a si mismo como ello; en palabras de Gaiman y Tacher era como Crowley. Cabello oscuro vistiendo ropas a tono y relativamente formal, hasta plantas tenía en su departamento, pero ello era más intervención de su madre.

Hermano – la fuerte voz de Thor saco de su concentración a Loki.

Thorpe llegas tarde – cerré mi libro y se levanto para brindarle un abrazo.

Disculpa, pero Steve esta como general exigiendo una limpieza rigurosa en la casa –

Por lo visto continúas viviendo en esa pocilga – recordé el horrible lugar dónde vivía actualmente su hermano desde que entrase a la universidad.

Es una gran casa Loki, deberías de visitarme más a menudo –

No puedo creer que Tony se quede a dormir ahí – deje implícito su odio a la casona que Thor creyó sería un hogar perfecto.

Ha cambiado mucho hermano –

Recuerda Thor, "ver para creer" – le golpeo la frente con su dedo medio e índice.

Puedes quedarte conmigo este fin de semana, seria como en los viejos tiempos – me brindo una enorme sonrisa con esos brillantes ojos – vamos Loki – tomo mi mano y esos ojos de cachorro los hacia cuando niños y quería hacer una travesura elaborada; las cuales eran mi especialidad.

Lo pensare Thor – suspire pesadamente – hablemos de negocios, que es el motivo de nuestra reunión. Tu padre firmo mis papeles –

Si nuestro padre firmo los papales donde te entrega las acciones de tu compañía y que si lo deseas puede seguir dirigiendo ambas compañías o contratarte gente para ese trabajo –

De hecho, ya he hablado con Hogun –

Perfecto el es muy bueno en ese aspecto – se notó en su voz el orgullo en el trabajo de su amigo.

Leía su currículo Thor, además Helbindi también trabajará como vicepresidente –

Cierto tus primos trabajan desde jóvenes en la compañía –

Algo que yo debía haber hecho, pero tu padre me negó esa oportunidad –

Loki sabes que papá noto que tu preferías otras áreas de formación –

Lo que digas hermano – no soportaba escuchar hablar de todas las diferencias que Odín hizo en mí, si no me quería hubieran dejado que mis tíos me adoptaran. - ¿ya has comido? –

No pude, estuve muy atareado en el hospital – se notaba ni se había cambiado el quirúrgico, solo se había colocado una sudadera para cubrir la filipina de este.

Vallamos a nuestro restaurante favorito –

Perfecto –

Nos retiramos del Starbucks donde le estuve esperando por casi dos horas, ciento veinte minutos que me permitieron avanzar en mi lectura. Ver por la ventana el camino me permitirá reflexionar como es que nos hemos distanciado los dos. El que me mudara al cumplir la mayoría de edad, todo por apoyar el capricho de Tony de tener un refugio con alguien de confianza ambos terminamos en un penhouse que dista de ser el clásico departamento de un par de estudiantes.

Thor noto mi vista perdida en el paisaje citadino, era posible percibir la tensión; para mí era una indirecta tensión sexual no realizada. Si bien nosotros no dijimos con el seudónimo de hermano el uno al otro, siempre he tenido una enfermiza atracción por él.

Y ¿funciono de lo de Sigyn? – y ahí estaba la pregunta de oro, Thor conoció lo que vio a cuestas; puesto que nuestras áreas quirúrgicas tienen oficinas en diferentes zonas del hospital.

Te lo he repetido, ella solo es una amiga – y por su puesto lo es, es mi confidente después de Tony y Strange.

Pues lo que me conto Jane –

No la menciones, no tortures mi sistema auditivo con ese asqueroso nombre –

Aun no entiendo el motivo de tu desprecio por ella – había cambiado el tono de su voz, primero me hablabas con una dulzura palpable que hacía empalagoso el aire que estábamos respirando.

Puesto que esa mujerzuela solo te utiliza como una tanga que te pones para ir a atrapar hombres a un antro – la comparación era la mejor para expresarme de ella.

No he podido encontrar a la persona ideal, nuestro ambiente de trabajo no ayuda –

Si claro, utiliza una excusa menos cliché hermano –

Podríamos no arruinar el momento que tenemos ahorita, ¡Por favor! – rogo y como reflejo apretaste el volante.

El tema de té lastima, pero hasta Sif que no es mi persona favorita detesta a esa mujerzuela; al principio era porque ella también estaba enamorada de ti, pero otro rubio cabeza hueca la conquisto. Por ello Balder ya tenia 5 años, su pequeño retoño de cabello castaños y ojos azules nació cuando ella estaba a la mitad de la carrera, pero recibió el apoyo de amigos y conocidos por lo que no estuvo sola. Su boda fue aceptable, la disfrute porque no estuvo Jane; yo fui tu cita esa noche. Y esa frutífera noche me confesaste en un estado de etílico considerablemente excesivo que estabas enamorado de mí. Jane solo era una careta, una excusa con Odín y contigo mismo; una forma de darme celos.

Los celos son una espina que lastima, es una bacteria que envenena tu sangre y llevándote a un estado de sepsis; terminando en una muerte pacifica o en extremo dolorosa. Pero prefiero seguir sufriendo, mientras pueda perderme en el cielo que son tus ojos. Como quisiera que en verdad me amaras Thor, pero por ello prefiero escapar y olvidar; aunque por ahora seré un tanto masoquista. Pues prefiero disfrutarte antes de no volver a verte.

_Espero les agrade este primer capítulo; en la inactividad he buscado nuevas inspiraciones y temáticas, así como leer mucho y diferentes autores para poder apoyarme en aquellos trabajos que considero excelentes para poder traer un trabajo digno para todos los fans de esta pareja y miembros del fandom Marvel._

_Aun estoy decidiendo si hacerlo incluyendo temática mpreg o dejarlo solo como temática LGBT con desarrollo de una pareja homosexual._


	2. 2

Llegamos al restaurante de comida francesa que tanto adoramos ir. Recuerdo otros tiempos en los que Odin y Frigga solían llevarnos a comer ahí, eran días felices; días en los cuales me sentía querido y no deseaba algo más.

\- Vamos a comer por fin - decía en un tono de voz tan alegre que me contagió el sentimiento.  
\- Hey Thorpe ¿qué no comiste? - preguntó divertido de ver su emoción.  
\- No, me reserve deseaba comer contigo y que pasemos el mayor tiempo posible juntos en nuestro fin libre - expreso feliz - además hoy dieron estofado de verduras y nada de carne para desayunar ¡puedes creerlo!-  
\- Eres más carnívoro que omnívoro - comencé a reírme.

Después de estacionar la camioneta de Thor, entramos al restaurante. Él se comportó como un caballero, algo que hacía pocas veces, peor disfruto que me trate como lo más importante de su vida.

\- ¿qué se siente que y estás por terminar la especialidad? - soltaste sin recelo mientras nos centrábamos y recibíamos el menú para pedir la comida.  
\- Es interesante, el hecho de que linares evite el salir a campo a hacer servicio social - expresé atento a tu mirada.  
\- Convivir con la gente es increíble Loki - me respondiste con alegría.  
\- Si claro lo dice el albañil de la medicina - respondió riendo.  
\- Bueno velo así, tu eres el arquitecto y yo el albañil - me guiñaste un ojo.  
\- Eso suena a una película porno barata - mire a Thor con picardía - Podríamos hacerla realidad - tú expresión cuando te lance esta indirecta era digna de grabarte o tomar una foto.  
\- Tu cara es similar a la pintura del grito - lleve ambas manos a mi rostro e hice una mímica sin poder dejar de reírme.

La mesera que nos atendió no te quito la mirada de encima, puedo decir que casi se te va encima. Me asquea la actitud de la mesera, bufé molesto para llamar tu atención cosa que logre.

\- Pedirás lo de siempre - dijo Thor con sus ojos brillando, como adoraba esté en este lugar:  
\- Sabes que sí - le respondí sonriéndole.  
\- Perfecto - dijiste alegre; tu sonrisa iluminó el momento.  
Deje que eligieras nuestra comida favorita; éramos hasta cierto punto siempre. Pero este lugar me permite recordar los momentos más felices de mi vida. Lo de siempre era filete minion acompañado con una papa asada y ahora la acompañamos con una copa de vino; antes era con Coca-cola. Pero me sorprendiste con la bebida y decidiste ser más clásico.

\- Valla - te dije sorprendido cuando llegaron con los refresco de cola bien fríos.  
\- Quería recordar verdaderos viejos tiempos - suspiraste pesado - sabes extraño mucho esto -  
\- ¿qué? - te preguntó - ¿La comida o mi presencia? -  
\- A ti - me respondiste y fijaste tus ojos en mi.  
\- No mientas Thor - te dije mientras tome algo de refresco.  
\- No te miento Loki, en verdad te extraño - dijiste con un tono tan melancólico que me preocupaste.  
\- Thor yo ... - No pude terminar de hablar ya que tomaste mi mano y miraste mis ojos verdes.  
\- Loki eres alguien muy importante en mi vida, y este ultimo año nos hemos distanciado demasiado - apretaste mi mano - desde lo que inicio mi relación con Jane tu te distanciaste de mi, es como si fuéramos dos desconocidos -  
\- No vuelvas a mencionar a esa zorra en mi presencia Thor, eres un idiota pero claro como te abrió las piernas fácilmente - casi te grite en la cara y aleje mi mano de la tuya - todas las veces que te dije que era mala para ti nunca me creíste -  
\- Loki tú-  
\- Nada Thor, hasta Sif te lo dijo que ella solo te utilizaba con ese baboso de Keith Kincaid que trabajaba en el hospital Gotham - comencé a irritarme.  
\- ¡Loki basta! - ya estabas algo molesto porque toqué un punto sensible en ti.  
\- Pues si no acepta la verdad, es mejor que me largue de aquí - te dije molesto, me levanté de mi silla y cuando estaba por irme me abrazaste desesperado.  
\- No me abandones Loki - rogaste.

-Esta bien no me iré pero no vuelvas a mencionarla, ¡júralo Thor!- exigí muy molesto.

\- Esta bien no volveré a tocar él tema - suspiraste y nos volvimos a sentar; no deje de mirarte algo molesto aun, tu lucias triste con demasiadas cosas que no querías expresar. - Escúpelo Thor que es lo que verdaderamente tenias que decirme -

\- Papá esta enfermo - soltaste con dificultad.

\- Tu padre dirás - arremetí con un comentario que claramente te dolió.

\- Mamá no ha querido decirte nada, ella dice que es un asunto familiar; pero hermano tu eres parte de la familia -

\- Thor, fui adoptado por tus padres porque los míos fallecieron y dejaron a Odín y a mamá como mis guardianes legales - te dije y decidí tomar un sorbo de mi refresco.

\- Lo entiendo, solo quería mencionártelo - suspiraste e imitaste mi acción - bueno cambiando de tema, quería invitarte a una cena que harán unos proveedores el próximo viernes en la noche -

\- Thor debiste decirme con mayor anticipación, no sé si tengo un traje aceptable - te respondí preocupado por lo que utilizaría para sorprender al resto - además si compró uno nuevo tardan 15 días en que este listo -

\- Tú siempre luces increíble - sonreíste y fijaste tus ojos en mí.

\- Tienes razón, pero ahora solo debemos de preocuparnos por disfrutar la comida -

\- Gracias hermano - tomaste un poco de pan - por cierto los chicos y Sif desean verte -

-Sabes que no soy muy amigo de ellos, pero bueno podríamos organizar una cena en la casa de Frandal y de Sif - propuse.

\- Me parece bien, ahorita que nos traigan el ratatouille lo compartimos como cuando niños y seguimos con la carne - Escucharte decir eso me recordaba esa época, en la que ni comía y me sentía fuera de lugar.

La mesera trajo nuestra entrada y dos platos para que nos pudiéramos servir, le pedí que para cuando trajera mi filete me diera una copa de vino tinto y para Thor una cerveza. Estabas algo desesperado por servirte y comer, se notaba tu hambre por lo que te di una parte de la porción que me tocaba; pero tu lo mereces. Mientras comíamos la entrada hablabas acerca de la cirugía que hiciste por la noche. No soy fan de esas operaciones tan sangrientas, pero bueno todo el mundo sabe que la cadera es la zona que más sangre puede acumular y ese dato del circulo de la muerte me capto la atención.

\- Entonces pusimos una placa para reparar la fractura del isquion izquierdo, pero pobre mujer necesitara en algunos meses un remplazo total de fémur o si lo consideran el remplazo total de cadera - dijiste muy seguro de tu opinión.

\- ¿Tu qué harías si fueras el adscrito? - te pregunto y corte otro trozo de mi filete.

\- Directamente le realizaría un remplazo total de cadera - dejaste los cubiertos en el plato - es la que le brindará mejor calidad de vida, aun tiene una edad laboral buena así que sería lo mejor -

\- No cabe duda de que eres excelente hermano -

\- Bueno he tenido que aprender para ser el mejor, mi próxima meta a futuro es ser el jefe del área de Traumatología y Ortopedia en el hospital - me expresaste seguro de ti mismo.

\- Lo serás Thor, tu estas destinado a grandes cosas - te sonreí, generando que surgiera en tu rostro un suave sonrojo.

\- Gracias Loki -

\- Bueno menos palabras y a comer- te propuse.

\- Quiero dormir un poco, pero debo recoger mi traje de la tintorería - me explicaste.

\- Te acompañaré, si gustas podrías quedarte un rato en mi departamento - propuse - podemos comprar algunas cosas extras y que pases el fin conmigo - así podría disfrutarte mejor.

\- Loki esa es la mejor idea del mundo, solo pasaremos a la casa a que busque algo de ropa y se quede en tu departamento para cuando vuelva a surgir una oportunidad así -

\- Hey grandote tranquilo que te ahogaras - te pedí, ya que casi te atragantabas con un trozo de carne.

Seguiste comiendo y yo disfrutando el momento, además que en momento tomaba tu mano y tu apretabas con fuerza la mía. Lo que género en la mesera una mueca de celas a mi persona, pero que podría esperar esa chiquilla; este hombre es mío solo que él aun no lo sabe.

_Gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo en leer mi historia; me ha costado buscar mayor inspiración. Pero esta semana recibí una noticia increíble que me inundo de emoción así que deseo utilizar este impulso para que así pueda darles mejores capítulos; en el próximo iniciare a introducirlos a más personajes y serán capítulos narrado en tercera persona y no en primero como estos primeros dos._


End file.
